Operation Patrome
by kjbamforth
Summary: Patricia Likes Jerome. Jerome is dating Mara. Eddie likes Mara. Mara is dating Jerome. When Amber Finds Out She Creates 'Operation Patrome and Meddie'. Making Eddie And Patricia Pretend To Date To Make Their Crushes Jelous. Will It Work? Or Will It Become Operation Peddie? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hiding Feelings

Patricia POV

I didn't plan on it happening. It kind of just happened.

"Get up Patricia" joy said pushing my back. I groaned.

"Go away Joy!" I moaned. She sighed and sat beside me.

"Trudy wants to see us"

"Morning Patricia" Mara said cheerfully. She was sat on the sofa next to Jerome holding his hand. I smiled weakly and sat at the table. everyone seemed to be a couple in the house. Which annoyed me a lot.

"Hi Mara" I said smiling. "Anyone know what Trudy wants?"

"No clue. Just that everyone has to be awake early"

"Why so early though. Trudy knows Saturday is my 'stay in bed all day' day!" Jerome exclaimed walking in. My legs nearly turned to jelly as he sat beside me and ruffled his hair. He noticed me looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Erm... you're erm" I tried to think of something. "You have something in you're teeth!"

"Oh. Erm thank you?"

"I was tempted to let you walk around with it in you're teeth but I'm in a good mood"

"Very funny. By the way you have dribble on you're face" I looked away and rubbed my face repeatedly. How embarrassing! "Gotcha!"

"Guess were even now then?"

"Guess so" I smiled at him.

"Aww sorry dearies!" Trudy sighed. "I'll have to tell you the news later!" she walked out.

"Morning guys!" Amber squealed skipping in.

"Sup blondie! How shall the princess be dining this morning?" Jerome said. Amber frowned. I giggled.

"Not funny Clarke!"

"It's just a joke Ambs!" I assured her. She rolled her eyes at me and sat at her seat at the table.

"Morning" Fabian and Nina said walking in together. I sighed and put my head in his hands. Everyone seemed to be happy and together. Me and Mick were the only ones that weren't. I didn't want to love him but I do. I have since the pumpkin fight. But he could never like me back. He was dating Mara. My 'best friend'.

"Hi guys" Amber said. "Jerome's picking on me again!"

"Amber stop moaning he's just joking around" I moaned. Everyone turned and stared at me in surprise. "What?"

"Patricia. A word please!" Amber dragged me out of my seat and out to the hall. "What the heck was that Patricia!"

"What was what?"

"You sticking up for Jerome in there" she looked at me and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! You love Jerome!"

"Will you keep it down. Want the whole house to know!" I whispered slapping her arm. She squealed and jumped up and down. "But Mara is dating him so you can't say anything!" she ran upstairs. I shouldn't have told her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stretched and climbed out the side of my bed. Joy and Mara were already downstairs. I put on my uniform and brushed my red hair to the side. I grabbed my school bag and walked down the stairs. it's been two days since I told Amber that I loved Jerome. She looks like she's going to burst.

"Morning Patricia!" Nina said cheerfully.

"Morning Neens" I answered back with less expression. "Everyone ready for the big science test today?" I groaned.

"Nope. Haven't revised!" Jerome answered sadly. I smiled.

"Me neither. What's the point? Sweetie will fail me anyway!" I looked to Amber to see she was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I glared at her.

"So Jerome" Amber began. "Hows you and Mara?" I looked down at my feet and waited for the answer.

"Were really good!" Jerome answered.

"That's really good! Taking her to the prom next Friday?"

"Most definitely!"

"That's amazing Jerome"

"Amber. Can I talk to you for a second!" I demanded. She nodded as I pulled her out of the door. "Are you trying to make me hit you!"

"No but I need to show you that you need to make your move quickly!" Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

"Get to school!" Victor bellowed. "Millington, Williamson get to school this instant!" I walked out the door with Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie.

"So Sibuna's what are we doing today!" Alfie asked us. We all shrugged our shoulders. "Can we go down to the tunnels?"

"No Alfie. Victor would be down there!" Nina said. "Do you want to be cleaning the toilets again Alfie!" Alfie hung his head down.

"Just because this mystery is over and done with doesn't mean Sibuna doesn't exist"

"At the minute. I'm glad there are no mysteries!" Fabian said smiling. We all nodded.

"But Sibuna rocks!"

"We know Alfie. Sibuna is awesome but no tunnels. No mask. No Egyptian curses"

"You're no fun!"

"HEY Alfie!" a voice called. I looked to see Jerome towards us.

"Sup Jerome!" they did there weird handshake.

"You coming to watch the 'Sweetie sweet prank'?"

"YES! See you later guys!" he kissed Amber's cheek and ran with Jerome.

"Nice to see you too Jerome!" I snapped. The school bell rang and we all worked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up during the night and turned on my bedside light. Directly under was a note. On it said the words 'Patricia- read me' I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It read:

Meet me in the attic at 12:30-Amber

"Why are you awake Patricia. It's like 12:30!" Mara moaned. I jumped out of bed.

"Erm. Toilet! I really need to go!" I lied. I snook upstairs to the attic. "Amber? What are you doing!"

"I have a plan" Amber said deviously.

"A plan for what?"

"A Patrome plan" I thought. Patrome= Patricia and Jerome.

"Thanks Ambs but he's dating Joy"

"For now!"

"What's that supposed to mean Amber?"

"I heard that Eddie is trying to make Mara jealous"

"You're point?"

"Why am I awake Amber?" Eddie moaned walking in.

"You want to date Eddie correct?" Amber asked me. I nodded. "And you want to date Mara?"

"Yes but what does this have too.." Eddie stopped. "NO Amber!"

"What?" I asked.

"It will help you get with Mara!" Amber whispered. Eddie smiled.

"No Amber!" Eddie fought.

"Mara will be weak at the knee's! Come on!"

"I can't!"

"You and Mara will make an excellent couple!"

"We hate each other Amber!"

"Just think. Jerome and Patricia will be out of you're hair"

"I'm in!" he said. I looked confused.

"What are we talking about?"

"Patricia. Meet you're new boyfriend Eddie!" Amber said smiling.

"What! Not slime ball!"

"DO you want Jerome or not?"

"Yes but not this way!"

"Hush up Patricia. Now tomorrow you're going to announce you're together. Jerome and Mara will be desperate!" I looked at Eddie and nodded. "Now get to bed!"

"Fine" we both walked our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got dressed and walked downstairs. I met Eddie at the bottom.

"You ready to make them jealous?" he asked me. I nodded bravely. I wasn't keen on the idea. We didn't get along.

"Me and Eddie have some news" I lied. They all stared at us. "I and Eddie are dating"

"Awesome!" Alfie cheered. The only person who said nothing was Joy. She was silent.

"Yay Peddie!" Amber cried. She hugged me. "Good acting" she whispered nodded.

"I'm really happy for you guys!" Jerome said. His eyes were filled with disappointment. I smiled.

"Thank you!" Eddie said. Mara looked just as sad.

"So are you coming on the big date tonight?"

"Definitely"

"Well come on let's start walking to school!" everyone linked hands and stared at us to do the same. I grasped his hand and laced our fingers.

"Let's go!" I said smiling. "You have really sweaty hands Slime ball!" I whispered in his ear.

"Hush up yacker. They believe it!" Eddie whispered. "Did you see there face. Priceless!"

"So Patricia since when have you liked Eddie?" mara asked.

"A few weeks ago"

"Aww I'm so happy for you" mara said disappointedly.

"Thanks so are we!"

We walked our separate ways as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got ready for the big date tonight. Every couple HAS to go! Much to my annoyance!

I put on my laced purple top and short black skirt with my boots.

"Come on Patricia" Joy shouted up the stairs

"I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs to see everyone stood at the bottom looking annoyed. "Everyone ready?" we let everyone lead out then me and Eddie at the end. We walked down to the end of the garden and set out a huge blanket. How cheesy!

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed. Me and Eddie sat in the corner.

"This is so cheesy Amber" Jerome said looking at me. I smiled and looked down.

"It's cute!" we all began eating. Everyone was pulling kissy faces at each other except me and Eddie. It was so gross!

"Well this is fun!" he mumbled under his breath. I nodded.

"OMG Jerome! We were meant to be back an hour ago!" Mara shouted standing up.

"Right! Gotta go guys!" Jerome said being dragged away.

"Yeah we gotta get back to guys!" Nina sighed walking away with Fabian. Amber and Alfie stood up and walked away.

"We better go too" I said after they cleared out of sight.

"There's all this food here. Uneaten" Eddie sighed.

"Bagzy the strawberries!"

"I want the sandwiches!" we let out a laugh and began eating.

After we finished eating we decided to lay back and look up at the stars.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Eddie asked me.

"I hope so!" I said looking at him.

"Remember the donkey day?"

"Oh yeah. That was amazing"

"I liked you then" I smiled.

"You, liked me?"

"Yeah"

"I kinda liked you too?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Well then guess were even" we spoke for hours.

"Gosh it's cold!" I moaned rubbing my shoulders.

"Here. Take this" Eddie said handing me his jacket. I put it on and smiled.

"Thanks Eddie"

"No problem i..." before he could finish I snuggled up to him. It wasn't like me but it was freezing. He allowed it and carried on talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up by a dark shadow over me. I was laid hugging Eddie, with my arms wrapped around him. What the?

"Williamson, Miller. What is the meaning of this! "Victor boomed. Eddie sat up.

"Well um..." I began.

"It was me!" Eddie said. "Patricia came to see if I was ok and she fell asleep. Don't blame Patricia" he stood up and walked back to the house. That was so sweet! Wait. Patricia you don't like Eddie! Do you?

"Were the heck were you last night?" Joy asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat at the table.

"Ahh Patricia, where have you been?" Jerome asked.

"I was out with Eddie last night" I answered back. He hung his head.

"Go get ready for school. You'll be late"

"Be right back" I went upstairs and got ready for school.

I came downstairs to see everyone arguing.

"What is going on!"

"You said you loved me Eddie!" Mara shouted. "The other day!"

"I... I" before he could finish I pulled him into a deep kiss. I was surprised as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing Eddie!"

"Leave them alone!" Nina whispered in a silent 'aww' I pulled away and smiled. He was smiling back. His lips were AMAZING! I tucked me hair behind me ear and walked out.


End file.
